Pentatonix Shorts
by Animelovea
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories I'm writing about the members of Pentatonix at the moment. I'll update whenever I come up with a new one. There is absolutely no romantic relationships in any of these stories.
1. Grapes Feat Mitch and Scott

My first story on here, yay... Enjoy the silliness of Scott and Mitch. :3

* * *

div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Scott sat on the couch, bored out of his mind as he looked at Mitch, who was on his phone. The blonde looked around his and Mitch's shared apartment, unsure of what to do. He spotted a bag of grapes on the counter and walked over to them, doing something with them./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Mitch noticed this and looked at Scott. "Scott, what are you doing?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Scott stood around the back before turning around facing his best friend, two of them shoved up his nostrils. "This." He flared his nostrils a little bit, drawing more attention to the small fruits./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Mitch laughed and turned his head, "Oh my god, Scott, that's disgusting!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""But Mitchie," Scott playfully whined as he walked back to his best friend, "I loooooove you."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Ugh, no, stay away from me," Mitch said playfully as he pushed Scott's chest./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Come on, you know you love me, Mitchie." Scott smiled as he tried to get closer to the brunette./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""You know me too well." Mitch laughed and stopped pushing Scott, making the blonde fall on top of him./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"They broke out into more laughter and Scott took the grapes out of his nose./div


	2. Camping Natural feat all PTX Members

"We all have to promise not to bring any makeup to this."

"Scott, how do you expect me to look this beautiful without makeup?"

Scott waved his hand down like a valley girl, facing Mitch. "Girl, you are always beautiful."

Mitch placed his hand on his chest as if he were flattered. "Oh my god, you are so nice, Scott."

"Oh my god, I know, right?" Scott spoke like a valley girl again, making everyone laugh.

"But, seriously, guys. We need a break from the glitz and glamour of the world, makeup included."

"I'm down with it," Avi chimed in first.

"I'll go," Kevin continued.

"Sure," Kirstie said, hitting her knees lightly for emphasis, "why not?"

The four who agreed looked at Mitch, since we has the last one to agree.

Mitch gave into the pressure. "Okay, fine, I'll do it."

Avi silently celebrated to himself, while Scott hugged Mitch, slightly yelling "yaaaaaay!"

~First night of the camping trip~

"Hey, Scott, can I tell you something?"

"Of course, what's up?" Scott replied, turning himself over to look at his best friend.

"I brought makeup with me."

"I am going to kill you," Scott said jokingly as he got out of his sleeping bag and turned on the light, climbing over Mitch to get to the brunette's bags, laughing. "Which one is it in?"

"No, Scott, don't do this to me, I need to look beautiful," Mitch said back, laughing with his best friend.

They continued to fight until Scott gave up. "I'm telling Kirstie."

"No," Mitch continued to laugh as he spoke, "please don't tell Kirstie."

"Then give me the makeup."

"Ugh, fine." Mitch handed over his makeup to Scott, who simply set it by his stuff and turned off the light. "I literally hate you so much right now,"

"Aww, I love you too," Scott said as he got back in his sleeping bag.


	3. Teddy Bear feat Mitch and Scott

I know it's been a while, about 47 days *cough* but I'm back, yaaaay. Enjoy. xD

* * *

"Now we need eggs," Scott read off of his shopping list.

"Alright," Mitch said in reply. "Are they down there?" Mitch pointed to their left.

Scott looked at where his best friend's finger was pointing. "I think so. Let's go find out, shall we?"

"We shall."

The pair walked in the direction implied, until Mitch stopped.

"Oh my god, Scottie!" Mitch grinned widely, looking at a gigantic teddy bear. "You should so get me this for Christmas. Look how cute this is!" Mitch picked up the 4 foot tall stuffed animal and showed it to his best friend.

Scott looked at the brunette as he talked, and rolled his eyes after he had finished. "Oh my god, Mitch, the last thing you need is a huge teddy bear. What will you even do with that?"

Mitch looked at the object before talking again. "It can be Wyatt's pillow."

"Yeah, because Wyatt needs another one of those. He already has like five."

"Come on, please Scottie?" Mitch pouted and made the bear face the blonde, waving the inanimate object's hand. "Look, he likes you!" Mitch walked the bear over and threw it at Scott as if the bear were flying into Scott's arms.

Scott caught the bear with ease, even though one of his hands were full with the basket of foods. "Ugh, fine," Scott said, finally giving in. "But you're cooking dinner tonight and tomorrow night." Scott gently threw the bear back at Mitch.

Mitch caught it and hugged the stuffed animal tightly. "Yaaaay. Thank you, Scottland." Mitch walked up to Scott and they finished their grocery shopping.


End file.
